


The Vampire Across Town

by actualpidgey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgey/pseuds/actualpidgey
Summary: Shiro's the hot guy Allura's friends with. Keith's the pretty boy waiter who has to bring Shiro an uncooked steak. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance are the best friends. Keith sees a movie with Shiro which leads to not only love and comfort for both of them, but a whole new life ahead of them. For Keith, that's quite literal.





	The Vampire Across Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly updated version of my fanfic but I'm still not happy with it. More chapters to come. Enjoy!

Keith eyes the label on the bag Shiro tosses his way, the bright red background and yellow writing screaming at him.

_Satisfying and tasty! Treat yourself with a trip to the wild side! Blood so fresh it’s like catching the prey yourself!_

Keith can’t help but roll his eyes and take the bag, mumbling out a thank you. Shiro offers an apologetic smile, turning away to grab one for himself out of the fridge. Keith bites into the bag, puncturing it easily, lapping at the red liquid that pours out. He quickly begins to drain the bag of its contents, the blood soothing the burning in the back of his throat, the need for sustenance. His lips pop off and he licks them, humming a singular soft note. And… the burning was back. 

“Satisfying, my ass,” he grumbles. Shiro turns around and blinks. 

“Huh?”

“I said, satisfying, my ass.” He holds the bag up, now half empty, the writing now screaming at Shiro, who cringes. 

“Who decided on a red background with yellow writing?”

“I don’t know, you tell me. Whoever they are, they’re lucky I don’t personally hunt them down for their product yelling at me.” 

Shiro chuckles at that, shaking his head. “Just drink it, Keith. You’re still a baby, nothing will satisfy you right now.”

Keith, who had sank his teeth back into the bag, looks up and smirks. Shiro holds up a finger warningly. 

“Don’t,” he says. Keith laughs around the bag, the blood flowing into his mouth, and the small fangs that protruded ever so slightly. He pops off again. 

“Just be glad I’m not as bad as I was,” he says, leaning back. He drains the bag of the blood and tosses the trash to Shiro, who puts it in the bin. Shiro lifts one shoulder in a half shrug, too focused on sucking his own bag dry. 

“You have a point,” Shiro agrees. “But I kinda miss it.”

Keith raises an eyebrow and grins. “Oh?”

Shiro smirks. “Get over here, baby.”

Keith slinks over, a mischievous expression on his face. “Yes, Master.”

………………………….

If you had told Keith Kogane that he would fall in love with the man who had ordered an uncooked steak during his shift, he would have laughed in your face. He would have told you that you were wrong and that the person who comes to a diner in the middle of who-the-fuck-knows-where to order an uncooked steak was a complete idiot. He would have turned his back, walked away, and continued on with his shift. 

Except, that’s exactly what happened. 

………………………….

The bell above the door jingles as a man walks though. He’s tall, broad, and exactly Keith’s type. Is Keith going to do anything about that, though? No. It’s nearly the end of his shift and he’s fucking exhausted. What time is it, anyway? It’s nearly eight at night. At eight thirty, he’d hightail it out of this place, drive back to his shitty apartment, and sleep for a few solid hours before waking up in the middle of the night. Overall, it would be normal day for Keith. 

Back to the man, now. He stands near the doorway as if waiting for someone. Was he waiting to be seated? 

“Sit wherever you want,” Keith says, gesturing to the empty diner. “I’ll be with you in a minute.” He sets the rag he had been using to wipe the counter off with to the side. 

The man looks at him, tilting his head. He opens his mouth to speak, closes it, and sits in the booth nearest the door. Keith raises his eyebrows, walking over with a menu in hand. 

“I’m Keith, I’ll be your server. What can I start you off with to drink?” 

The man seems to think for a moment, seeming tense and nervous. 

“Just a water, please. I’m waiting for someone. Is Allura here?” 

Allura? What does he want with her? And why, oh why, does this guy’s voice sound like literal sex to Keith?

“Allura? Uh, yeah, she’s in the back. Do you want me to go get her?”

The man smiles. “Yeah, please, that would be great.”

Keith somehow keeps a neutral expression as he nods, turns, and walks into the back of the diner. What the fuck was up with that guy? Why was he so… nervous? 

Keith comes to a door that’s slightly ajar and knocks twice, peeking in. 

A woman sitting behind the desk looks up. She has light hair, beautiful eyes, and the mannerisms of someone who might be of royal descent. She smiles at Keith and waves him in. Keith steps inside the small office.

“Hey, Allura? There’s a guy out there who says he’s here for you. Tall, broad, has some white hair or something in the front?” Allura’s eyes seem to brighten as she stands and walks past Keith, down the small hallway and into the main part of the diner.

“Shiro!” Allura walks over to the man, Keith trailing behind, curious. What was he supposed to be doing? Water? Yeah, water. Keith makes himself busy by filling a glass with ice water, walking over and setting it down on the table in front of ‘Shiro.’ 

“So, how have you been, darling?” Allura asks, sitting down across from Shiro, who lets out a small sigh. 

“Long or short version?” 

Allura glances over at Keith. “Short for now, you can tell me the long one later.” Shiro nods, and Keith decides to interject. 

“Have you decided on what you’d like to eat?” he asks, bringing out a pad to write on. 

Allura looks at Shiro as if she was wondering, too. Why would she care, though?

“Odd request, but can I get an uncooked steak?”

Keith has to take a moment. 

“An… uncooked steak.” He shifts his eyes to Allura, who gives him a look. “Of course, no problem.”

Keith turns to go tell Hunk, the cook and one of his closest friends, that he needed an uncooked steak. He turns back around. 

“Did you want that thawed out?”

A smile creeps onto Shiro’s face and he chuckles. “Yeah, please.”

Keith nods, turns, and goes to tell Hunk, the cook.

While he does that, the conversation between Allura and Shiro continues. 

“So, short version of how you’ve been, go.” 

“Let me just sum it up in one word for you, Allura: shitty. Really, really shitty. Remember how I said that my landlady is superstitious? Turns out she’s been spying on me, so I’m moving out. I’m moving to the other side of town. I found a really nice apartment in a small complex and it’s closer to where I work, so that’s a plus. But, with all of the moving and the fees, and all the other bullshit I’m going through, I haven’t had time to feed. I’m starving.”

Allura sits in silence, listening to Shiro. She frowns, looking at him with pity. 

“Shiro, you _know_ you ought to take care of yourself. You know how you can get when you’re hungry.” She places her hand over his in a comforting gesture.

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “What is that supposed to mean?” His lips twitch into a smile. 

“You know what I mean.” They share a secret smile, remembering a fun time they had together once years and years ago. 

“That was forever ago, though, and you know it. Maybe I’ve changed.” 

“Shiro, love, the only thing that’s changed about you is your hair, and I don’t even know how that happened.”

“A true mystery. Maybe one day I’ll let you in on the secret. But not today, not tomorrow, and definitely not within the next century or so.”

“Planning to live that long, are we?” 

They stare each other down, then crack and burst into laughter. 

“Oh, it’s good to see you again, Shiro,” Allura says, smiling. Shiro nods in agreement. 

………………………….

In the back, where the kitchens are, Keith explains to Hunk what this “Shiro” wants. 

“An uncooked steak.”

“You mean… just rare?"

“No, I mean entirely uncooked. Bloody. Maybe he has a dog or something.”

“Why would you… that’s…” Hunk shakes his head. 

“Oh, but he wants it thawed out.”

As Keith turns to leave, he hears Hunk make an exasperated noise, obviously frustrated. Who would order a steak like that? Or anything like that? 

Hunk doesn’t know how hot the man is, though. That changes everything.

………………………….

As Keith makes his way back to the front of the diner, he hears Allura and Shiro, who are deep in conversation. 

“You should get to know Keith,” Allura says softly. “You need someone to keep you company.”

“Really, Allura, I’m _fine_ \--”

“Shiro, you know damn well that you’re not. You need someone. Keith may seem a little guarded, but he’s… he’s a good one. He needs someone, too. Just try hanging out with him. Go see a movie or something together.”

Shiro flushes, or at least he feels like he does. Vampires are weird. 

“Are you proposing I take someone I don’t even know out on a date?

“No, Shiro, not a date. Just hanging out as friends.” She hesitates for a moment. “If you can’t do it for yourself, can you at least try for me?”

Shiro takes a moment to sort through the thoughts in his head. Should he? What would he even ask Keith? 

Hey, I don’t know you and you don’t know me, but do you want to hang out sometime?

Ridiculous. However, Shiro nods. For Allura. 

Keith lets his eyes become unfocused as he listens to their conversation from around the corner. Shiro was lonely? He seems so close to Allura, though. Lonely people can still have friends, Keith reminds himself. 

He turns around the corner and gives him a small smile.   
“It’ll be out in a minute. And, hey, I’m Keith.”

Shiro smiles. “I know. I’m Shiro.” He stretches out a hand and they shake. 

Allura eyes them. “You know,” she starts. “I have some tickets to go see a movie, but I’m scheduled to go to a meeting with the bank that day. Do you want them?”

Shiro inwardly groans. Damn you, Allura. 

Keith perks up a little. He hadn’t been to see a movie in a while. “Which one?”

“I think it’s the one about space that’s just come out.”

“Oh, I think I’ve seen the trailer for that! Yeah, Allura, I’ll take them.” Keith remembers that Shiro was there. “Oh and uh, Shiro, do you want to come with me?”

Shiro takes a moment, meeting Allura’s eyes. “Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, that would be great.”

Allura grins. “Alright. I’m glad to see they won’t be going to waste. I’ll have them to you tomorrow, Keith.”

Keith nods. Though he didn’t know, Allura would have to go and buy the tickets online tonight.

………………………….

Hunk dings the bell and sets the plate on the counter. Keith hears it, hurries off, only to be called back by Shiro asking if he can get it to go. “I have a dog,” he says apologetically. “Sorry for not remembering to ask.” 

Keith waves it off, smiling, and goes to put it into one of the boxes. He sets it down on the table and Shiro gets out his wallet. Allura almost hits him. 

“Shiro, it’s on the house. Don’t worry about it.”

“No, really, Allura, I can--”

“Shiro.” Her eyes were so intense and Shiro feels himself shrink a little. Still, he’s appreciative of the gesture. 

“Okay, okay. Thanks, Allura.”

She smiles and pats his hand. “No problem, darling.”

Keith raises an eyebrow at the exchange. Allura looks over and laughs a little. 

“Old friends. We’ve known each other for a long time. A long, long time.”

Another secretive smile. Keith nods, oblivious. 

“That’s nice,” he says. 

While Keith goes to finish cleaning up, Shiro and Allura say their goodbyes. Shiro gets halfway out the door before turning back around. 

“I should probably give you my number,” he says. Keith perks up and nods. 

“Oh, right. Let me get my phone…” he grabs his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Shiro. Shiro adds his number in, then hands it back to Keith. 

“Let me text you real quick so you have my number, too,” Keith says and sends a quick test. 

_From xxx-xxx-xxxx: testing._

Shiro grins and sends one back. 

_From Takashi Shirogane: Message received! Have a good night, Keith. See you soon._

Keith feels his lips twitch up into a smile. “See you soon.”

He waves to Shiro as he gets in his car and drives away, Keith looking down at the two texts in the chat between them. 

Damn, he’s cute. 

………………………….

Keith can’t help but feel a little jittery as he clocks out the next day. 

“Keith! Here are the tickets. The movie starts in about an hour, so make sure you get in early enough to get the good seats.” 

Keith smiles at Allura as she hands him the tickets. 

“Thanks, Allura. I owe you one.”

She waves her hand dismissively.   
“You don’t owe me anything. Now go and have fun. Tell Shiro I say hello, will you?”

Keith nods. “Sure. See you, Allura.” He waves as he walks out the door. 

While Keith drives to the theater, he thinks. What should he do? Should he offer to buy food for Shiro? He doesn’t know the etiquette for a movie theater date.

_Date?_

He mentally backtracks. This isn’t a date. It’s a friendly hanging-out with a new friend. 

Keith, despite knowing that no one heard him think that or could see him in his car (or if they did, they didn’t care enough to actually notice him), blushes and curses at himself. 

………………………….

Shiro pulls into the parking lot and looks around. Is Keith here yet?

_From Keith Kogane: is that you that just pulled into the parking lot?_

Shiro smiles and opens his phone to text back.

_To Keith Kogane: Yeah. Meet you in front?_

_From Keith Kogane: sounds good._

Shiro steps out of his car and walks to the front. Waiting for him is Keith, who smiles and waves when he sees him. He holds up the tickets and nods to the doors, opening it when Shiro walks closer. Shiro thanks him, steps inside, and looks around. It’s been a rather long time since he had last seen a movie. 

A long time.

“I’ll go get our tickets checked,” Keith says, and walks over to the counter. He has them checked, then he turns to look at Shiro. “You want anything?” He points up at the sign that has everything listed on it. 

Shiro shakes his head. “Thank you, though.” Keith nods and orders a popcorn for himself. 

They manage to get good seats and sit down, Keith scrolling through his phone while he waits for the movie to start. 

“You sure you don’t want some?” Keith asks, holding the popcorn to Shiro.   
“I’m okay.” 

“Okay.”

They sit in silence, both of them unsure of what to say. 

“Hey--”  
“Keith--”

They look at each other in surprise before laughing a little. 

“You, first,” Shiro says. 

Keith blushes a little and turns his phone to face Shiro. “I was just going to show you that Allura says hi.”

From Allura: Don’t forget to tell Shiro I say hello!  
To Allura: I won’t, I promise

Shiro chuckles. “Tell her I say hi back.”

Keith groans, typing Shiro’s response. He puts his phone away once it sends and looks at Shiro. 

“What were you going to say?” he asks. 

Shiro thinks for a second. What was he going to say?

“Oh, right! I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me, Keith.” He smiles at Keith, who blushes darker and looks away. 

“No problem.”

They grow quiet again and the lights dim, showing the movie was about to start. Shiro glances over at Keith and feels his lips twitch a little. Keith’s pretty. 

………………………….

Keith yawns a little as the movie comes to a close and the lights grow bright again. 

“That was really good,” he comments, standing. 

Shiro nods in agreement, looking at Keith as he stands as well. Keith’s neck looks nice in the low lighting, soft and smooth. Shiro gulps a little. Not here, not anywhere. Never again would he give into that temptation. 

“You okay?” Keith asks, raising an eyebrow. Shiro snaps out of his daze. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

They walk out together, Keith stopping in the front of the theater, looking up at Shiro. 

“That was fun. Thanks, Shiro.”

Shiro nods. “Yeah, it was. We should do it again some time.”

Keith’s cheeks turn pink and he smiles. “That’d be cool.” 

“See you, Keith.”

“See you, Shiro.”

They go their separate ways, Shiro thinking of the adorable and delicious way that Keith had blushed, Keith thinking about the smile on Shiro’s face as he said he wanted to do that again.

………………………….

“Heard you went on a date,” Lance says as he leans across the counter, grinning at Keith. 

“Oh my god, is there anyone Allura didn’t tell?”

“Nope, she told Hunk, Pidge, and me, so spill the deets, loverboy.”

“First of all, asshole, never call me that again. Two, it wasn’t a date. Allura said she couldn’t use the tickets, she gave them to me, and Shiro and I went together. End of story.”

“Keith, you’re blushing.” Lance’s grin grows wider. “Was he cute?”

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith looks away as he cleans off a nearby table. He sighs. “Yeah, he was cute.”

“Knew it! Pidge, get out here! Keith had a date with a cute guy last night! Hunk, get your ass out here too!”

“Lance, it wasn’t a date!” Keith’s cheeks were on fire. 

Pidge, resident gremlin and friend of theirs, saunters in. She works at the same diner with Keith as a waitress. Lance works there too, but is mostly just there because he amuses Allura. 

“I heard Keith had a date? Well, Allura told me, but hearing it come from Lance when he’s talking to you makes it more believable.” Pidge grins. 

“Pidge, you know damn well you heard me say it wasn’t a date. It was just a movie with one of Allura’s friends. I guess we’re friends now, too.” Keith shrugs. 

“What movie was it?” Hunk walks in, coming to stand by Pidge, subconsciously wrapping an arm around Pidge’s shoulders. He makes her look so small, but they make it work. They make anything work. Literally and figuratively. They’re geniuses. 

“It was the new one about space. Remember I showed you the trailer for it?”

Hunk stifles a laugh. “Keith, you totally went on a date.”

“Hunk!”

“I mean, he has a point, my dude. A movie about space is right up there with horror movies in my opinion. They’re prime first date material!” Lance says. 

Pidge rolls her eyes. “Lance, that’s… No. You can’t handle horror movies.”

“Yeah, I know. I can cower in their arms if I get too scared, though!” Lance looks a little too proud of himself.

Keith shakes his head, frowning a bit. “Whatever.”

Hunk notices Keith’s change in attitude. “Wait, Keith, we’re just messing with you. We’re happy for you, really. It’s good to see you getting out and hanging out with people. I mean, we love you a lot, obviously, and we always will, but it’s nice to see you going out and doing stuff on your own. Kind of on your own? You were with the guy- Shiro, right?- so technically you weren’t alone, and Allura kinda helped, but--”

Keith chuckles softly. “I get it, Hunk. Thanks.”

“Yeah, dude, we’re just playing around.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Lance!”

“Kidding, kidding. But yeah, man, it’s nice to see you meeting new people.”

“Thanks, guys, really.”

“No problem, Keith. We’re always here for you,” Hunk says. 

The clock hits the hour and they scramble to quickly get the diner open and ready for customers.

………………………….

Shiro wakes up later in the day still tired. 

And by later in the day, he wakes up at around 10 PM.

He yawns and stretches, going to his kitchen. He needs to feed.

Memories of Keith’s neck, how pretty he was, how Shiro just wanted to sink his teeth into Keith’s skin come back, flooding his mind with the thoughts of the temptation. 

_Fuck._

Shiro rips his fridge open and grabs one of the bags, biting down and gulping the blood that gushed out of it. He pants after he drains it, reaching for another one. He quickly empties that one, too, and slides down the fridge door until he’s sitting on the floor, his head in his hands. He needs to be more careful about making sure he’s feeding. If he had been any more hungry last night, if Shiro had gotten too close and had smelled him, if… 

Shiro can’t allow that to happen. He won’t hurt someone he just met. Besides, Shiro has taken a liking to the guy. Keith’s sweet, he’s funny when he wants to be, but also very sarcastic and sometimes cynical, and he’s… pretty. 

Really, really pretty. 

Shiro bites his lip, taking his phone out of his pocket. 

_To Keith Kogane: Can I take you to dinner this weekend?_

_From Keith Kogane: what’s the occasion?_

_To Keith Kogane: Want to get to know you better._

_From Keith Kogane: if you’re buying, then hell yeah_

_To Keith Kogane: Cool. It’s a date._

Across town, Keith screams into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, review, kudos, etc. Thanks!


End file.
